


My headcanons because something needs to be done

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Everyone Is Gay, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Lots and lots of gay, Non-binary character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, did I mention my best girl?, for now, her name is Amanda, it's headcanons tho, ok that all, probably angsty, she's trans now, so not really, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, I find it that no-one talks about some of my headcanons, such as trans Amanda (from LWA) or Hinata (SDR2) being super insecure and invalidating his feelings..!So... I work about this thing, where I just through around my headcanons for y'all, since I can't actually write anything about it being decent and really wanna read them in fanfics..!Rated mainly because I'm probably gonna curse every once in a while so just... yeah.





	My headcanons because something needs to be done

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed to add a few things to this chapter, mainly since I didnt feel like making it a draft and posting in the morning and because I don't want to make things with a "part two" so...  
> Yeah.

So, while most characters ARE in fact cis, I think Amanda is trans (mtf) and actually used transformation magic to be a girl in the physical sense, as to feel more comfortable. I know it's not canon, but... I just really love this idea and I find it to be a good sorce of angst (because deep down we all like to see our beloved characters suffer, right?)  
I also think her family is disapproving of her true self. I like to headcanon her dad being super transphobic and in denial, and him just repeatedly calling her his "son" and saying that she can still "change his mind"... they also don't use her right pronouns, and that really ticks her off.  
I also like to think what her dead name could be... and usually I come up with names like Demian, Andrew... mainly names with the letter D in them, or the letter N...  
I think she might believe the other witches can't know she is physically a boy because she is afraid the proffesors will kick her out of the school because she's "not a real girl" - which I also headcanon to be something her parents used to warn her about before she went to the school, trying to "fix" her at last.  
I also think her parents wanted her to be a gentleman, which in turn pushed her a little more to become a rebel (not that she wouldn't without them, but it certainly helped).  
Also she's pan because why not I mean really.  
I also think she curses. A lot. Not an LGBT+ headcanon, but wanted to throw it in the batch for good messure.  
aside from her, I think Lotte might be a demigirl or bigender... She keeps the female pronouns and her name, but she still doesn't feel completely "girl"... I think she had long hair as a child and never really liked it, so when she grew old and realised she probably isn't cis, she decided she wanted short hair, so people will stop commenting about her lovely, feminin hair. She never told her family in specific words and she actually doesn't know the terms, but she's certain about the "not a girl" part. Her family is super accepting, but asked her if that means she isn't a witch. She wasn't sure about it and actually decided not to tell the proffesors so they wouldn't send her away.  
She's also pan, like Amanda, because I love my precious pan girls (TM).  
Some background witches aren't cis, too, I guess, but idk really.  
I don't have any more non-cis headcanons, but I do have some other gay stuff to share..!  
Well, I do know most people already headcanon Akko as bi, since, well. I think she is also completely out to her parents and they are very accepting, maybe even bought her a bi flag or something. They are very proud of her (like any good parent should be) but I think they would be those annoying parents that would just be like... "so, sweety... when are you bringing a boy home? Or a girl. It can be a girl, too!" and just. All the time. She is also super accepting of her friends and all, comforting sweet girls that don't know if their gay crush loves them back and stuff.  
I think Andrew is also bi, and just yet to have find a boy to fall for. I like to headcanon that he had a crush on a boy when he was young and tried to be like "nope I'm not gay shut up", although he did tell Diana because Diana is super supportive and he thought that even if she did tell the other kids (which she didn't), they won't believe her because she's a witch.  
Like, half the cast are bi and don't even know it.  
Sucy is ace but panromantic because... because. I don't know, she just feels to me like the type to say "ew, love" although she has a soft spot, somewhere, for guys gal and non-binary pals (yes, I know it's not the right fandom. Sue me).

Well... other than these few gay headcanons, I guess everything else is kinda fandomly known (such as the very lesbian Diana)

**Author's Note:**

> Please, someone write me a trans Amanda fanfic with a lot of angst and her shitty father and send me a link in the comments, I would love you to eternity.


End file.
